Night Of The Reaper
by Night of the reaper
Summary: A detecitvie is hired to stop a psycopathic teenager.


This is the first time I have published something here, and, please leave feed back teling me what you think.

I first witnessed the Black jacket as he walked on to the bus that was to take him to Mufiat Middle School. He was physically very thin, had a pale white face, and wore a extremely heavy black jacket. As I sat reading THE DAILY NEWS, I saw teens picking on him, kicking him, and poking him for being the way he was. The only first glimpse of his face I could see was this very heavy frown, like the look of a puppy's face when he was beaten for being so small.

When he arrived at MMS, he went straight to home room. The time was 7:16 because the bus was late. After he went to his locker, he sat at his desk and waited with a lot of patience. All around him, the other kids were disgracing their families. Boy's pants were were sagging below their natural waist line and cussing to song lyrics. Their ancestors must be crying in Heaven as I type this report. And all of the girls were discussing who was hot and who was not. In my opinion, girls should not judge boys by looks but by what they think.

Of all of the little brats their were three that got my attention. They were a blonde head, a red head, and a auburn head. When the bell rang for 1st period, this was the only period that he did not have any of the three girls. For the rest of the week they tortured him with comments and other subliminal phrases that I can not say in this report.

When I went back to the school, there was something different. A lot of kids (mostly girls) were sobbing uncontrollably. With some interviews, I figured out what had happened. One of the three girls I mentioned earlier was found dead. The corpse of the girl was founded in the girl's bathroom by her boyfriend. The boyfriend could not be found for questioning. They said the girl was hard to identify, but it turned out to be the red head girl.

With countless interviews, I was able to get a sort of idea about what has occurred. The three girls were sitting during their lunch brake when the red head told her friends and their boyfriends that she "Had to take a piss" then nudge her boyfriend in the shoulder. A moment later, her boyfriend went and came back no less then one second screaming up a storm toward the teacher's table crying, trying to tell them what happened. After words, he left to go home when the police and ambulance's arrived. Now that I think of it, there was one thing that each of the story's heard had in common. The Black Jacket was no wear to be found during the time of the attack.

During an interview with The Black Jacket, he did not say a word. It was like talking to myself. Even though we threaten to put him in a suspension program, he still will not talk. He only breathed and covered his head. There is something strange about this kid.

There was a funeral for the red head at the school, three days after the body was founded. Sense I did not describe what she looked like, and my boss told me to tell, I will now describe her corpse. !CAUTION! If you get nauseated easily, then I advice you to skip the next paragraph.

Her head was grinded off of her head. Only a stump and a chewed up head was founded. There were HUGE holes in her chest. She was only founded in her underwear with a lot of deep scars and cuts in her legs and arms. They found out who she was because she had a permanent tattoo on her back of a angel and a demon. Thanks to the art of science, we were able to make a screw in bust of her head for the funeral.

It was not a pretty sight as I washed the funeral. There were about one hundred and fifty people there, including teachers. Her friends gave a tearful epilogue that even made me cry. There was only one person I did not see. And you can possibly guess who.

After the funeral, I had to run to the can. I was about to leave the stall, until I heard some giggling from the entrance. Afraid of who it may be, I crouched onto the floor and looked over to see who it was.

There was a boy and girl, kissing and messing around. By the time they were undressing, I heard someone speed walking to there stall. The stalls have small spaces at the bottoms that I could not see out of, so I had to use a shaving mirror to see what was going on. Then I heard a scream, then a push, then silence. After I heard him leave, I jumped down and walked to the stall that was busted open. !CAUTION! If you get nauseated easily, then I advice you to skip the next paragraph.

As I opened the busted open stall, I nearly passed out. First the boy was already had his shirt off and his pants around his legs and the girl was only wearing a pair of panties. There was a metal pole jammed through their bodies connecting one too each other.

I instantly ran out of the school building and got into my car. In about thirty seconds later their was vomit everywhere and I was on my cell calling the police. When the police got there, it was stated that the girl that died was the blond. I spoke with the Principal and here is a clip of the interview that I summated into the local paper:

ANOTHER MURDER AT MMS!

TODAY, THERE WAS ANOTHER MURDER AT THE MIDDLE SCHOOL IN COVEN COUNTY. THE VICTUMS PARENTS TOLD US NOT TO REVIEL THER NAMES OR DESCRIBTIONS. WE WERE ABLE TO GET A WORD FROM THE PRINCIPAL, WHO'S NAME WILL GO UNKNOW."THIS IS ANOTHER VERY TRAGIC EVENT TO HAPPEN AT OUR SCHOOL. WE HAVE TALKED ABOUT CLOSING THE SCHOOL FOR A WHILE TO CALM EVERYONE DOWN. BUT, ONE THING IS FOR SURE: WE WILL CATCH THE KILLER AND HE/SHE WILL BE PUT INTO JAIL FOR LIFE. THAT I SWEAR."THE FUNERAL WILL HAPPEN ON THURSDAY, AT 1.30 P.M.

In my office I was looking at some photos taken at the crime scene and I noticed something: a little puddle of substance. It was clear, but ever since I got this job, I learned to tell the difference between water and other substances. I instantly called the school and told them to get a cotton swab and collect all of the liquid for sampling.

When I got the results of the urine test, I was shocked. The result had said that the liquid was urine and the gender was FEMALE, not MALE unlike how I had suspected. I told the Principal the information, and then told all of the teachers to release all girls and to go make a line by the his office and wait to be called in.

After a hour of nothing, we finally got something. A girl walked in with a pair of black jeans, kind of baggy, not a lot though, black shoes, and a black jacket. It took a while before we could get some answers from her but this is what we got. She did not kill anyone and we checked her record and as it turns out she was not at school the day of the murder. So after that, I went back to the principal and told him the news. He told me to keep a close eye on all of the students and if there will be another murder, then the school will be closed. I asked him to put security cameras into every inch of the school. And I hope for the love of God that this nightmare stops.

Until the thirty-first, there has not been any murders. some people had return to normal after the shocking events. The Principal thought that the Halloween dance would be a good relief for everyone in the school and best of all tickets' were free. I decided to come as a look-out. The dance was, Okay. The music that was playing was Blue Oyster Cult's 'Don't Fear (the Reaper)', the only song that I cared for. There was suppose to be a HUGE surprise at the end of the party.

At the end, there were six platters that came out of the cafeteria. When the chefs laid them on the table, everyone clapped out of gratitude. When the Chefs removed the lids, everyone screamed and some vomited. On each platter there was a limb from the auburn head. Before any could figure out what happened, there was someone dressed in all black, wore a grim reaper mask, and a Kama (Japanese scythe). People started screaming and running around like wild fire as the it started killing everyone. I was thankfully able to get out and call the police.

After an hour, the police came and told me that they could not find the killer, but everyone in the building was slaughtered and torn apart into pieces. The ones that were considered 'popular' kids were stabbed on a wooden pole and hammered into the performing stage in the dancing room and every classroom, the phrase "BABY DON'T FEAR (THE REAPER)" was written everywhere in thick blood. This day was remembered in history as "THE MUFIAT MIDDLE SCHOOL MASSACURE".

A year latter, on this very sad day, everyone in town goes to the middle school to either lay flowers or light a candle on the land. Because I still have nightmares about the horror of the night, I refuse to go near the building. I have seen some people that try to help me, but it just doesn't seem to work.

I went to go use the bathroom around 11:55. As I was watching my hands, I saw the black answers. I turned around, and it was not there. I drank some tea to calm me down and now the time was now 11:59. Then I heard a nock on the door. I walked to the door and a letter came out threw the door slaut. I looked out of the peep-hole and saw that no one was there. the letter's cover said: Don't fear the reaper, detective. I opened the letter to find a piece of very wet piece of paper. Wet from the ink. Here is what the letter said:

Dear detective,

As you might have guessed I am the black jacket/grim reaper. All I am going to say about me is that I am fourteen years old and you were not even close to my gender as you had guessed. You do not understand the pain and torture that I went threw day after day at that school. A couple of years ago, I moved here from a small city in the south. The moment I walked into the school, every one was kind and nice to me for only a few minutes until they discovered that I was different. For example, what ever they liked, I hated and what ever I liked, they hated. So thus began the start of my tourturement. Kids would go on to say that I drink blood, cut my self like some little emo kid and that I take myth. Some teachers tried to be nice, but they did not understand what I thought and how my brain worked. There were also four teachers that were nothing but a bunch of cunts and dicks that had me do stuff that I physically could not do. At the high point of the torturer I got news that my father had passed away. I was the first person at my school to loose someone dear to me and they ripped on me for that also like saying that I should commit suicide like my dad ( he died of cancer). Imagine being in my shoes for one second. Try having to wake up and being forced to go somewhere that people either don't care for you or just think that your a bunching bag. So out of anger, I decided that I was going to get rid of every one. one popular kid at a time. Only you know that I did the murders. And sense I finally got my revenge, I bid you farewell for after you read this letter, the Black Jacket/Grim reaper will be DEAD. Oh, one more thing. I do have an apprentice that will carry on my legacy. THE REAPER WILL LIVE!

ANGEL AND GARGOYAL HOSPITAL/ REPORT OF DECEASE

NAME: GESU, ZACH D.

ADDRESS: 6261 HARKER COURT.

E.R. ROOM: NONE

CAUSE OF DEATH: SUICIDE

TIME OF DEATH: NOVEMBER 1ST, 2010

PERSON IDENTIFY DESCEASED: GESU, ZACH D.

POLICE REPORT:

Zach Gesu was fourteen when he went into a rampage of killing. He was know to imagine himself as different people to hide the act that he had a mental disorder. In some of his journals that were released to us by his guardian, it was discovered that he kept on saying that he was a detective and saw someone killing people. By evidence, it was reveled that he was the one that murdered 665 people. In the school, there were 666 people, not including himself, that were there. No one knows what had happened to that last person. If you have any knowledge of the missing person, please call: 497-2947.


End file.
